Forgetting The Past
by maddy midnight
Summary: Kagome loved inuyasha so much. she always wanted to be by his side. she never wanted to forget. KagInu


**Forgetting The Past**

Kagome just wanted to forget. Because as long as she remembered, she wouldn't be able to live a normal life. And that was all she wanted, to live a normal life. But as long as she remembered them, she wouldn't be able to leave. As long as she kept seeing their faces in her head, remembering the friendship they shared, she wouldn't be able to live the life she had always wanted.

The only way for her to live a normal life was to forget about them, about the past. Because that was what she wanted. A normal life. Right?

Kagome rode her bike to her friends, dreading what she had to do.

She came to a stop in front of them, so she could see them one last time. So that she could say good bye.

They thought she was just going home for a while to catch up on some school work. They didn't know it was the last time they would ever see her.

"Well, I'm going now," she said, forcing herself to smile.

"How long will you be gone, Kagome?" Shippo looked up at her with large eyes, almost causing her to break down in tears.

"A while," she said quietly, taking him in her arms and hugging him tightly. She lightly kissed him on the forehead before placing him back on the ground.

Kagome then walked to Sango and hugged her tightly, kissing her on the cheek. She knew she was being suspicious, but she couldn't leave without a proper goodbye.

She walked up to Miroku next, throwing her arms around his shoulders and pulling him into a tight hug. He was too shocked by the gesture to even attempt to grope her. She pulled away quickly and bent down to kiss Kirara on top of her head.

Then she moved to stand before Inuyasha. This is what she had been dreading most about leaving. Saying goodbye to the man she loved.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately on the lips. One for the road, she thought sadly.

All too soon she had to pull away. She rested her head on his chest and hugged him tight.

"I'll always love you," she whispered into his chest. "Even if I don't remember." She hadn't meant to say it. But it had kind of slipped out.

She pulled away and moved towards her bike, but Inuyasha's voice stopped her. "What did you say?"

"Nothing," she smiled, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. "Good bye. I'll miss you all." A tear fell down her cheek, it was truly goodbye.

The tear did not go unnoticed by Inuyasha. "What's going on Kagome?" he asked worriedly, grabbing her wrist.

Kagome pulled her wrist from his grip. "I'm sorry," she cried, leaping onto her bike and peddling away as fast as she could.

It didn't take her long to reach the well. She gave a fleeting glance behind her before she jumped into the well, the Shikon Jewel clutched firmly in her hand.

She heard Inuyasha call out her name as the familiar blue light engulfed her for the last time.

­

Inuyasha jumped into the well after her, intent on finding out what was going on. But all he felt was solid ground. The blue light never came, he didn't feel the tingling sensation that usually came with time travel.

He looked up but all he could see was the blue sky. There was no roof above him.

Then it dawned on him. She had sealed the well. She was gone. She wasn't coming back this time.

Inuyasha jumped from the well, his face blank.

"What happened?" asked Miroku upon reaching the clearing, Sango and Shippo close at his heels.

"She's gone," Inuyasha said in a monotone.

"What do you mean 'gone'?" Sango demanded.

"She sealed the well. She went home. But this time she's not coming back." Inuyasha's face was devoid of emotion as he said this.

"Gone," Sango whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

Shippo burst out in tears, burying his head in the bottom of Miroku's kimono.

Miroku picked him up, hugging him tightly.

"Look at this," Sango whispered, picking up the note that rested on Kagome's bike. "It… It's a note," she said as she opened it up.

She read it then numbly handed it to Miroku, tears streaming down her cheeks. Once Miroku read it, he handed it to Inuyasha, pushing back tears. He took Sango in his arms, holding her tight to his chest, two tears managing to escape his eyes.

Inuyasha looked at the note, fighting back the tears that threatened to consume him.

_Dear Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango & Shippo,_

_If you are reading this, then I have gone through with my plans and left. I am sorry to all of you but it was my only option. _

_I want to live a normal life. I can't keep jumping between dimensions. I don't belong here. I belong in my era. I have accepted this. So I have sealed the well, and I used the Sacred Jewel to forget about everything beyond the well, and that includes all of you. I am sorry. So, so, sorry. But as long as I remembered, I wouldn't be able to leave._

_You are like my second family. No matter what happens, I will always love you. Whether I remember or not._

_Please forgive me and look after Shippo._

_Good Bye_

_Love Kagome._

Inuyasha dropped the note and his knees buckled.

She was truly gone. She would never come back. Never remember.

'Gone. Gone. Gone." The word echoed around in his head as he watched the note slowly drift away in the breeze.

4


End file.
